Jealousy
by ronniekins-mione
Summary: Ron loves Hermione, who loves him back, but they have problems, and Lavender being there doesn't make it any better. For Renatchen, my friend and soulrepairer.


**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is just a present for my friend. Not mine, no money for me.**

**Note: This story is useless, fluffy, bit funny, so...enjoy.**

**Jealousy**

"Hi," Ron said, trying to keep pace with Hermione, which wasn't really easy as she was moving rather fast. She ignored him and kept walking up the street that led to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, I'm talking to you. Wait for me!"

Hermione just quickened her pace. Ron really couldn't understand what had gone into her. They hadn't even had a fight, so there was no apparent reason for her to be mad at him. After all they had spent a really great afternoon in Hogsmeade with some friends – Harry, Hermione and Ron of course, as well as Ginny, Dean and Lavender. They actually had had the times of their lives, the morning had been spent at the new bookstore, so Hermione would be happy, and after that she had been more than willing to accompany the others to the Quidditch supply shop. Since the defeat of Lord Voldemort the whole wizarding world had flourished, in Hogsmeade there were at least three new shops, and even more were planned. They had eaten at the Three Broomsticks, where they had met Lavender. Ron really had enjoyed himself, and now seeing Hermione this annoyed he was completely at loss. He ran up to her, grabbed her arm and turned her around so she would face him.

"What is it, tell me! You know it's no use to keep something from me. Come on, it's better to talk, maybe I can help you."

"It's nothing", she sighed and kept on walking.

"Of course it is. It always is. You're never annoyed for no reason. Are you mad at me? What did I do to upset you?"

Hermione stopped for a moment to look at him. Her eyes rested on the tall boy – maybe man – in front of her, on his utterly confused face, the fiery red hair that tickled the bridge of his nose, his shiny green eyes. He stood there, staring at her adoringly, waiting for the answer, wanting so badly to know why she was upset, what the bloody hell he had done again. Well, then why not tell him?

"I think you know it very well", she whispered and sighed again.

Bullshit, not again, Ron thought after those words. The whole story all over again.

"Oh, c'mon! Again? Again this whole jealousy story? This can't be true… tell me, is it this time? Harry, Dean?

Hermione just mumbled something.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, what did you say?" Ron was quite furious now. Why the hell did she do that to him? Always, she was always trying to find something that would give a good reproach at his address. Her newest hobby was the jealousy thing, whenever he would just talk to someone else than her she would give him nasty looks and than reproach him that he didn't spend any time with her.

Hermione was now standing tall(at least taller than usual, she was more of a small person) and looking him plainly in the eye. Ron could see that she was upset, pure annoyance was written all over her face and maybe also… hurt?

"Lavender. You were practically drooling at her sight."

"God, Hermione, why are you so… argh!! We were talking Mione, talking. Nothing more. It's not as if I took her right there on the table. Why Mione, why are you trying to bind me to you, I feel as if you were holding me in a cage. Can't I have friends besides you?"

"Of course you can, but… Ron, it's true that you didn't take her right there on the table, but you sure looked like you couldn't wait to do just that!"

"Oh, why don't you find someone else to torture? I'm outta here, if you want to talk, you know where to find me."

With those words Ron let Hermione stand there, right in the middle of the street. He had enough of her acid personality and those fucking mood swings. What was wrong with her, why was she that overprotective? Ron decided that thinking about Hermione certainly would be too complicated for his tired brain right now. He needed something to do so he wouldn't pay too much thoughts to that utterly exasperating girl. He ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, snatched his broom and raced out of the window, into the dark blue sky.

xxxx

That evening Ron went to bed quite early as he hadn't much of a desire to talk to Hermione. When he reached the door that led to the boy's dorms he heard a small voice calling out for him. He turned around to look whom the voice belonged to and saw – Hermione.

"What do you want?" Ouch, that hadn't come out like it should have. Oh, well…

"I… I just wanted to say goodbye to you." She whispered, looking quite sad at him. Goodbye? Oh yeah, he remembered. She and Lavender would be leaving for some dumb competition. No one knew how Lavender had gotten into this – she wasn't known as the brightest student – but everybody besides Hermione was really happy for her. That was actually what he talked with her about all afternoon. The poor girl couldn't believe that she had been chosen for a really tough magic test that implied very good grades in Transfiguration and Charms. As far as he knew for the last week she had studied day and night.

"Well, then… goodbye." He was still quite mad at her. How could he not see, didn't she know that…? Oh no, actually she knew nothing about his feelings for her. Yes, he loved this girl, he loved her with all his big pounding, red heart, his dreams were invaded by thoughts of her, and a lot of school lessons had brought him awful grades because he couldn't concentrate with her chewing on those bloody full lips. In love? Madly! And it hurt him so much when they fought, and it hurt him even more when he saw that she didn't trust him. No he couldn't tell her all this. So he just turned around and closed the door right in front of her nose.

"Oh, Ronnie", Hermione whispered " if you knew…"

xxxx

Hermione and Lavender left at 4.30 on Friday morning as the competition at the Durmstrang Institute was to be held that very day and the way was anything but short. Knowing that Ron suffered from insomnia, Hermione hoped that she wouldn't find him in the common room, like she did every morning at 5 a.m. For once in her life she was lucky. The way to Durmstrang was quite monotone, she needn't study anymore, so she had brought along a great romance novel which she was now devouring. Lavender too didn't pay attention to the material she should have learned as she was far more concerned about the shade she should paint her nails in. When she had looked for more than 15 minutes at a bright sky-blue and something that looked actually like lilac with green stripes, Hermione decided that she should help the poor girl.

"You ought to pick the blue, it goes better with your eyes," she said, looking just slightly over the edge of her book.

"What do you know, bookworm?!" Lavender answered her with a nasty look.

"Only trying to help, but if you want to make a complete fool of yourself, please go on and paint your nails lilac. And don't forget about the toenails."

After that she lowered her gaze again and delved in her book which surely held some daydream qualities. Oh, that so was going to be a loooong week-end.

xxxx

_Ronnie, _

_I'm sorry, I really am. Please forgive me, I know that there wasn't anything between you and that cow. Sometimes I'm just afraid that she'll try to steal you away from me. You are spending more time with her than with me. Just answer me, please. I couldn't close an eye because of Lavender last night, I'll tell you everything when I regress. I miss you._

_- Mione_

Ron threw the paper in the fire as soon as he had read it. No, he wasn't giving up, he wouldn't become weak and show her how much he needed her. The other day he had sent her a letter with the simple text " Good Luck" but this was all. He wanted her to come to him, he wanted her to hurt like he always did when they fought. He wanted her to love him, he wanted her to need him.

It was Sunday morning and truth be told, he couldn't wait for her to come back. Yes, he missed her, like crazy, but not only that. That part about Lavender made him curious. What could she have done to keep Hermione from sleeping? She needed her sleep and reacted quite violently when being held awake. By god, he knew best, after that very embarrassing moment at the burrow when he had woken her up accidentally and she had nearly knocked him out with her slapping. Ouch, that had hurt. But well, there had also been good nights with her awake, he could remember one when they had made something like a class trip, and Ron and Hermione had found themselves clearly awake while the others slept. He could remember it so clearly, they had all been to some wizards club, they had danced all night and also had drunk a fair amount of alcohol. When the others had fallen asleep, there wasn't anything left for them to do, so they had stolen the firewhiskey from Parvati Patil's room, and had drunk it in Ron's bed ( Harry had left to spend the night with some girl, but as they all had been utterly pissed, nobody could remember whom he had shagged). It's was a memorable experience, Hermione wasn't able anymore to walk on her own feet, so he had carried her through the whole hotel, wherever they went, Ron had had to carry her. 5 a.m. found them on the bed, with Hermione snuggled against Ron's side, with her head on his shoulder, his arm tightly wrapped around her. He sang to her, the only person he had ever sung to, and she was just content. That night the two had advanced a bit in their friendship. They weren't just good buddies anymore, there was something like a caring aura around them. When nobody listened they liked to call each other Ronnie and Mione, and she had started to get easily jealous of other persons around him. Truth be told, he didn't really care for this, of course it as annoying to be controlled at every pace, but Ron had a vague sensation of something warm in his stomach when she was concerned about his actions. With Lavender it was something else, she was a pretty face with a quite shallow brain behind it, but she had something that sometimes pulled him towards her. He knew that she was dumb, and that made him love Hermione more, but there still was one point that itched a bit… Lavender had started to become good at things he had formerly exceeded in, like Quidditch, Charms, maybe Transfiguration too. He knew he was better than her, he was practically a god as Keeper, but her being second Keeper didn't really make him feel good. He had tried to befriend the girl, to get to know her, find out what she really wanted, but then Hermione had come into his way. She had reproached him the long talks with the blonde girl, and that he spent more time with Lavender then with her. So he had faked to be annoyed by her attitude, by her oh so clear displays of love, just so Hermione wouldn't know how much he hurt. He had had just this one thing, the Keeper position, and now this very position was threatened by that ditzy bimbo, and he didn't want Hermione to know. All he wanted was to be perfect for her, and Lavender was just ruining it.

"What is it mate? Why are you frowning at the fire?" Ron looked up to see Harry gazing down on him, Ginny sitting on his shoulders.

"Nothing, I… I'm just tired." He answered, trying to fake a yawn.

"Well, you can go to sleep as soon as you hello to Hermione, and that would be in… 10 minutes. Don't hurry, your sister and I have to speak about something in our dorm."

Ron stifled a grin.

"About what, how she's going to suck your balls or any other thing that comes with your athletic male body?"

"Now that you say it… I think we'll let the talking and go directly to the actions."

"Fine, just put a sign on that door so I don't walk in on you. Bye guys."

With those words he stood up and walked out of the common room to meet Hermione.

xxxx

He saw her from the stairs, her hair was fluttering in the wind as she closed the entrance door. Lavender just stormed past her, without saying anything. Hermione looked up and her and Ron's eyes locked. Shyly she took her suitcase and started walking up to the spot where he stood. When she had reached him, she let the suitcase down and just looked at him, not saying anything.

"Hi," she finally whispered, unknowingly holding her breath. Ron decided that he had tortured her enough. He didn't lose time and just pulled her into a crushing hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, "I've been acting like a jerk." Hermione didn't say anything, but he could feel her let out the breath that she was holding. She pulled a bit out of the hug to smile at him. Then she just took her suitcase in one hand and intertwined the other with his.

"I've got to tell you something…" she chirped while pulling him up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, "…but I need a bath. Let's go to the Prefect's Bathroom."

xxxx

Half an hour later they swam in the big pool of the Prefect's Bathroom, clearly enjoying themselves among all the bubbles and scents. Hermione's hair hung limp around her ears and throat, making her look quite ridiculous. But Ron didn't care, this was how he liked her best, when she wasn't just a someone who loved books, but the girl – woman – that looked so stunning in her dark blue swim suit, and who was so sweet. They decided to sit on a little offset so they could talk.

"So, you promised you would tell me why you couldn't sleep at Durmstrang and why it has something to do with Lavender."

That instant Hermione's face went from pinkish to bright scarlet. She put her hand to her face and mumbled something.

"You know I can't understand you when you're talking into your hands."

Hermione sighed, let her hands down and tried to fix her facial expression. She sighed, and whispered,

"She… she shagged the… the supervisor. In the same room with me while she thought I was sleeping. Eventually they moved to the bathroom, but… it was, err… embarrassing. It seems that the whole thing didn't work with him entering her so she…"

Ron was trying to keep himself from laughing. This was the best story he had ever heard. Poor Mione, this must have been very shocking for him, as shocking as it was for him when he walked in on Ginny and Harry, oh he would never forget that priceless look on his face…

"She what?? Sucked his dick, his balls, anything else?"

"Yeah, she did."

"How do you know all this, did you have a nice coffee and small talk this morning?"

"No, but after the unlucky event she called some girl from Durmstrang to tell her all the juicy details, it was, horrible!! I didn't think that girl had such a vocabulary…

Ron inched closer. Now the whole story started to become interesting.

"… I mean, she told her all the details, how he kissed her, and about the sex and so, it sounded interesting."

"Interesting? What do you mean, you know perfectly well how shagging is.

"Well, no," she admitted silently, "he never, did something."

"But you kissed him, didn't you?"

"No tongue."

Ron decided that the fates were to good, it was now or never. He moved even closer, now facing her, their noses only inches apart.

"Well then, we'll have to change something about that."

And with these words he closed the gap between them and touched his lips lightly with hers. Now he had to be careful, he knew Hermione wouldn't appreciate moving to fast. So he just put an arm around her and deepened the kiss slowly. Hermione seemed quite pleased with everything because she just leaned in and let him nibble lightly on her bottom lip, asking for permission to go even a bit further. When no objections came, he opened her lips with his tongue and started exploring. The kiss lasted for an eternity, and when they broke apart, Ron looked quite pleased with himself. Hermione just smiled at him. He knew that the girl was content, he always knew all her emotions, and now his heart told him that he had done a good job. He shifted her so she would sit on his lap.

"You're good at that." She said, smiling wickedly.

"You're not so bad yourself. Now, we've got the kissing part done, what did that woman do to the supervisor, wouldn't want my Mione not to know something Lavender Brown does." His expression was angelic, hadn't there been his fiery reddish hair, she would've believed every word he said.

"They had sex."

"And…?"

"And, Ron Weasley, I advise you not to force your luck. We have time," she said and kissed him again.

"Oh, have you heard, Hermione Granger got a lower grade in that test she passed with Lavender? Well, that proves that she isn't as smart as she's pretending to be."

The whole school was talking about one single thing, the fact that Hermione had received a lower grade than Lavender, everybody was scandalized, or at least pretended to be. The only ones who didn't care about the gossip were Hermione and Ron, the only ones who actually knew why Lavender had won the competition. They had started to spend a lot of time in the Prefect's Bathroom, as they didn't really want everything to be public. Public relationships were bound to be destroyed at Hogwarts.

xxxx

"Hey, Granger, why aren't you crying in some corner over your bad grade?"

Malfoy. Ugh! But next to him, was…

"Yeah, Hermione, aren't you very sad? This must have ruined all your plans for the future. Tell, me how do you feel like this, on the second place after ME??"

The Entrance Hall went completely silent, everyone was looking at them, no one even dared to breathe.

"Well, at least she doesn't have to suck someone's dick to get a good grade."

On had appeared silently behind Hermione and now was embracing her tight. The menacing tone in which he had spoke left no doubt as to whom he was referring to.

"How dare you?" Lavender screamed, completely out of her mind, "how dare you accuse me?"

"Oh, I dare…" he smirked at her, "…and believe me, Hermione is more skilled than you at any discipline, I'm sure of that. And I should definitely know best."

And then he kissed her, like he had never kissed anyone, there in front of everyone.

"I love you Mione," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Ronnie," she answered, and kissed him again.

The End


End file.
